


Can't Stop Now

by Flo0007



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actress Lena Luthor, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Butch Kara Danvers, F/F, Singer Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo0007/pseuds/Flo0007
Summary: Lena Luthor is a well known actress whose reputation is in jeopardy thanks to her brother. Luckily her agent is there to fix everything even if her ideas are far from conventional.ORCat Grant is a Supercorp warrior.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

Lena Luthor was confused. She woke to paparazzi in the front lawn of her property. Okay that wasn’t shocking as she was one of the most known celebrities in Hollywood. What she didn’t understand was the phone call she recieved from her agent, Cat Grant. She warned Lena not to say anything until she arrived, which should be in 20 minutes. At least she could enjoy a cup of coffee and her new book.

When the front door opened she knew it would be Cat. She came in with a hurry and looked every bit like a mother about to reprimand her child. That confused Lena even more. What had she done now?

„You know I blame you for half of my gray hairs.”

„Good Morning to you too, Cat! How are you? Is Carter all right?” smiled Lena at her agent sarcastically. „I have no idea what you're talking about.”

„Have you not checked the news yet!? Of course what was I thinking, you don’t read the news only your books.” scoffed Cat.

„Whatever. Just tell me what’s going on.”

„You have to promise me not to freak out. You’re too dramatic as it is.”

„Fine. Can you just tell me already?” Lena asked the blonde woman.

„Yesterday your dear brother was arrested for harbouring and selling stolen drugs. What worsens the situation is that he was found in the coat that you gave him. Now people are speculating your involvement in the whole fiasco.”

Lena was thanking God that Cat was there to hold her back otherwise she would have marched to the precinct to beat up Lex. To think she was just being a good sister gifting his brother something for his birthday.

„That stupid little shit!”

„I know it seems bad… Well, it IS bad, but hopefully it will be over by the end of the week. Until then don’t leave this house.” advised Cat. „And don’t you think of visiting him in jail!”

After going over the dos and don’ts Cat left to brainstorm and to write a press release. Both women knew it was going to be a long week especially with Lena’s newest movie coming out in the next few weeks.

The brunette couldn’t help but find the situation a little ironic. Lillian always said that she was the troublemaker and Lex was the Golden Boy. He couldn’t do anything wrong. How the tables have turned.

-0-

The movie was a hit, the critics liked it, the audience loved it and the stars were happy with the way it turned out. Lena was still wary about the media and the news her name appeared in contained Lex’s as well. It was decidedly not good press.

She was due to Cat’s office to talk about righting her reputation. She was just about to knock on the door when that opened and Lena was almost koncked over by a tall, blonde haired, muscular woman. The muscular part was even more evident when she catched Lena in her arms. When the brunette looked up she was met with sparkling blue eyes and a wide but apologetic smile. As she was trying to regain her footing she noticed that her savior actually had really short hair and was dressed in sweats and a cut off top, drool worthy arms on full display. They were just looking at each other, neither saying a word.

„Who wants some water? It’s getting hot in here and both of you look thirsty.”

To Lena’s embarrasment it was Cat who broke the silence.

„Oh uh… no I- hmm, I gotta go. I have an album to write, don’t I?” joked the blonde who Lena stil didn’t know but as if reading her thoughts she offered her hand to Lena. „I’m Kara Danvers. I have a band called Argo. We are in the middle of making our third album.”

„Lena Luthor. I’ll make sure to check you out.” flirted Lena, intetionally giving Kara a once-over while biting down on her lip.

„Uhm. Thanks. I really gotta get going but it was a pleasure to meet you Lena Luthor.”

„The pleasure was all mine.” smiled the actress at the blushing blonde.

When Kara left Lena was a little sad but then it was back to business with Cat. As she was closing the door she felt Cat’s eyes on her. There was a devilish look on her face that scared Lena a little.

„What?” asked the brunette as she sat down.

„I just figured out how to get your good reputation back. Now get up. We’re going to your girlfriend’s studio.”

„Uhm Cat? Slight problem. I don’t have a girlfriend.”

„Neither has Kara so it’ll be perfect. Now chop-chop I don’t have all day.” urged the blonde as she was getting in the car.

„Wait what? Kara? Cat what are you talking about? What are you doing?” Lena couldn’t wrap her head around what was happening.

„Getting you a girlfriend of course.”

„NO! No, Cat you can’t make me fake date someone just to get good media.”

„Sorry, can’t stop it now, I already told someone about the sparks I witnessed at your first meeting. My guess is someone is already writing an article on that. And we’re here.”

Cat got out of the car pulling a still reluctant Lena after her. They quickly found the correct floor and they were on their way up, up and away with the elevator. The 15th floor was spacious and filled with huge posters and platinum records. The women could hear a band practicing or maybe recording. Guessing it to be Argo they followed the sounds. They found them in the middle of recording.

Lena finally got her first glimpse of the band. There were 4 members. Kara was at the front with a guitar hanging from her broad shoulders and was the lead if the acrtess heard correctly. A short, auburn haired and very attractive woman managed the drums with quite ipressive skills while singing the background vocals. A tall guy was also playing the guitar and another very attractive woman was playing the bass.

When the song ended Cat banged on the glass to get the band’s attention. Kara’s eyes widen when she saw Lena but then her face shone with a smile and Lena felt a little better about disturbing her practice.

„Lena, Cat! To what do I owe this wonderful surprise?” asked Kara as she stepped through the door.

„We’re here to talk business. Is there a quiter place we could go?" Cat didn’t hesitate to ask the blonde.

Before Kara could answer the rest of the band came into the room and the tall man was eyeing Lena, clearly interested in her.

He stepped to her and reached out with a smile waiting for a handshake. She felt a weird vibe coming off of him.

„Hi, I’m James Olsen. Pleasure meeting you. Can I help you anything?"

„Lena. I’m afraid this does not concern you.” Lena still didn’t shake his hand just went around him to introduce herself to the still unknown ladies. „Lena Luthor. Nice to meet you.”

„Yo, I’m Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister. Pleasure.” said the drummer in a much more faminine voice than Lena expected.

„Hello, my name is Nia Nal. And those two weirdos are Winn and Brainy our sound engineers and producers.” smiled the brunette as she introduced the guys who Lena didn’t even notice up until now.

„Lena? Are you ready to go?” inquired her her agent.

„Yes, let’s get over it. It was nice meeting you.”

„I’ll be back in a jiffy.” announced Kara smiling the whole time.

’”Jiffy? Who uses that word?” laughed the actress.

„Okay I know but when I came here it was hard for me. A new language that I didn’t know much about. I mean I knew a few words but my vocabulary was almost nonexistent. So Alex, my sister, the drummer thought it would be a good idea to learn funny words and whatnot. Sorry I’m rambling.” blushed the singer.

„No, don’t worry about it, it was cute. Now that you say I can hear a slight accent. Where are you from? And how come Alex knew these words?” Lena was intrigued by the blonde woman and her history.

„Oh yeah sorry. The reason Alex knew these was because she was born here. You see I was adopted when I was 13 years old. The house we lived in caught on fire and my parents couldn’t made it out.” Lena could hear the sadness in her voice.

„Oh sorry, I didn’t”

„No, don’t apologise, you didn’t know and it was a long time ago. To answer your question my real home is Hungary. A small but beautiful country in the heart of Europe. I go back every year for a few weeks just so I don’t forget the language and to learn the new slang.” joked the blonde.

„What a coincidence I also am from Europe. My mother was Irish. And just so you know you are not alone, I was adopted too. My mother died when I was four and the Luthors adopted me. Too little to hold the accent. But I do like to make trips out there. Can you say something in Hungarian? I’m curious what it sounds like.”

„Több millió ember, de egy sem olyan különleges és csodálatos, mint te, Lena Luthor.” answered the blonde in her native tounge while looking Lena in the eyes.

„What does that mean? It’s sounds much more complicated than I expected I must admit.”

„Ohm I just said that today’s a sunny day.” told her the singer as she looked away and blushed slightly. „And if you think it’s sounds complicated you should see how it looks written down.”

„I don’t want to break up your lovefest but could we maybe get started?” asked Cat.

„Rig-right, yes, the thing we need to talk about. What is that thing again?” answered an adorably flustered Kara Danvers.

„I want you to date Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked leave me kudos. If you want me to continue yell at me in the comments. And if you are wondering about THAT one sentence it basically translates to this: Millions of people but not one as special or amazing as you are.


	2. Chapter 2

„No!”

„No?”

„No.” repeated Kara.

„What do you mean no?”

„Just that: no.”

„No in like a ’you don’t even have to ask, I’ll do it’ way or no like ’I won’t do it’?”

„The second. I don’t want to do this.”

„Why not? It’s a great opportunity!”

„You don’t understand. You don’t have to sit there and smile while they ask you tons of questions.” whined the singer.

„Kara, it’s just an interview. Not a trial.”

„But Lena we already have plans for that day.”

It took maybe an hour to convice the blonde to „date” the brunette actress. Cat was throughout with her reasoning. Kara’s only term was she could tell her sister about the faking part. She couldn’t lie to Alex. Both Cat and Lena accepted it, they couldn’t ask that from her and didn’t want to.

It’s now five weeks later and all the media is talking about is the budding relationship between the two stars. They made sure to spend at least a few hours each day with the other to make it seem as if they couldn’t get enough of each other. It wasn’t that far from the truth though. The brunette quickly grew used to Kara’s presence, be it in her home or on set of her newest movie like right now. She liked that she was important to someone and not just because they had to sell it. They were close and there were moments that she wished were real and not just feigned but it was what is was. 

„We can push back lunch and make it a dinner and movie instead. See? We could make it work you’re just looking for excuses although I don’t know why.”

The singer blushed and looked away. In earnest she liked the sound of dinner and movie much better than the original plan. She loved spending time with the actress. She especially liked it when she visited her in the studio. She adored everything about her new friend and she couldn’t understand how some people saw her as anything but the adorable, smart, badass, kind-hearted woman she knew. Okay, so maybe her feelings weren’t all friendly but who could blame her? It’s not as if the brunette reciprocated these feelings, so friends it was. Still it left a bitter taste in her mouth every time she thought about it.

„You want the truth?” asked the musician.

„Of course. But you don’t have to tell me if it makes you unconfortable.” asnwered the Luthor.

„It’s just… my accent. A few people made fun of me when we first started this whole jurney. I still see some mocking on social media directed at me and I don’t want people to concentrate on that. We have an album coming out in six weeks and then an upcoming tour. THAT should be in the spotlight not how I speak.” ranted the blonde.

„Uh screw them. I happen to find your accent very sexy and if anyone says anything you can just retaliate with that. In fact how about I go with you? Perhaps it would make you less stressed.” offered Lena.

„You would do that? For me?”

„I would do anything for you, you know that. Now, if you’re going to lounge around in my trailer, you could help me run my lines.”

„Yo-you know what? I have a… a thing, yeah a thing to do somewhere that’s not here. See you around?”

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at the blonde. „I knew you were going to run off!” she yelled after her.

-0-

„So Kara now that we went over the professional stuff, can I ask some question regarding your private life? There’re some questions people are dying to know.”

„Uh, okay. Although I’m not quite sure I’ll be answering all of them.”

„That’s perfectly fine. Okay first question. What is something you want people to know about Hungary?”

„Well that’s complicated to answer. I could say a lot of stereotypical things. Like how Hungarian people are pessimist and rude and way behind in everything. But that’s not the truth. The Hungarians are really friendly most of the time, maybe not quite as open as Americans and some of the most known things come from Hungarians like the ballpoint pen or the safety match or the Rubik’s Cube. In fact I’m sure you didn’t know but the Pulitzer Prize in journalism and artistic fields also have a Hungarian link – its namesake Joseph Pulitzer was Hungarian. Also Hungary ranks 16th in the number of Nobel prizes won. What I meant to say with this is that Hungary and Hungarians are often overlooked and underappreciated.” Kara was passionately speaking about her home country.

„Wow I would never have known. Thank you for telling me all this. Would you like to add something to this or could we move on?” asked the interviewer.

„Just one thing. Hungary is beautiful. And even if you can’t tour around the country you should definitely visit the capital, Budapest.”

„Second question is about your work-out rutine. Some fans are wondering if you train or work-out regularly?”

„Yes, I do. I used to play soccer in high school and college. Nowadays my sister, Alex and I enjoy kickboxing but I like to run and swim too a fact my girlfriend likes a little too much.” laughed the blonde while looking over to a blushing Lena.

Neither woman could forget the first time Lena saw Kara shirtless. It happened just one week after „getting together”. The women agreed on going to the fair that was in the city. Lena was picking Kara up so she was kocking on the door when it swung open and there stood Kara in nothing but a sports bra and basketball shorts. Lena almost fainted. The gay panic she felt and the sight before her was too much for her brain to handle and so she just froze. Kara as it turned out had broad shoulders (which Lena knew of course, she saw her with a guitar hanging off of them) but dear god they were broad, broad, BROAD shoulders. Her biceps almost seemed bigger than when they first met and Lena felt hot just thinking about being held in those arms. And then came the realization that the blonde had abs. A six pack, a rock hard stomach. Lena felt the urge to get her laudry and try and wash them on those abdominal muscles. Heaven have mercy on her. Lena’s only luck was, that Kara’s thighs weren’t revealed or she would have dropped dead or at least she would have melted to a puddle.

„Your girlfriend is Lena Luthor, right?” the interviewer broke Lena and Kara out of their little dream world. „The one sitting just out of sight?”

„Yes. We made it official just yesterday while I was visiting her on set.” smiled the singer at the memory of her fake asking a pretending Lena to be her girlfriend infront of everybody.

„You seem like a cute couple. I saw when you two came into the studio. You held open the doors for her and she couldn’t take her eyes and hands off you.”

„Well we can’t always spend the days together as she has a new film to make and I have a new album to promote but we try and be with each other at least a few hours a day.”

„And what does she think about the album?”

„She hasn’t heard it yet. Either she was on set or I was in the studio. When we are with each other we try not to talk about work.” lied the blonde knowing full well Lena has listened to the album and loved it. She even had a favourite song that Kara often heard when she surprised the actress in her home. The fans didn’t need to know about everything.

„Thank you Kara, it was a pleasure.” said the woman ending the interview.

„Thank you!”

-0-

Later that night Lena and Kara were sitting on the couch in the blonde’s house just talking and enjoying the time spent together. Krypto, Kara’s dog was leaning against the brunette as she cuddled with the animal, gently stroking his head.

„You’re going to spoil him.” complained the musician. „You can’t do that, we have or at least had rules until you broke them. One of them was no sitting on the couch.”

„He’s too adorable no to pet. He’s a good boy he deserves it.” smirked the actress at the dog owner.

„I can’t believe you.”

Kara got up and went to the kitchen to grab two spoons and a tub of chocolate ice cream. When she returned she saw Lena’s eyes sparkle at the prospect of ice cream.

„Lena we need to talk about something.” started the blonde while she was getting comfortable.

„Yes? Is everything okay?” worried the brunette actress.

„Everything’s good, don’t worry.”

„Then what is it?”

„Sooner or later someone’s gonna ask us about kissing…” trailed off Kara.

„Well yes as we’re a couple. But we can just say we’re not big on PDA and nobody’s gonna question it.”

„Won’t it be weird that no one has ever seen us kiss? Not even the paparazzi?”

„Well, maybe. That’s seems a little off, yes. What do you think we should do?”

„No idea. We could practice?” blushed the singer.

„Uhm you mean right now?” Lena was a little flustered. 

„If- if you don’t want to-”

„No, no. You, you’re right we, we should… uhm we should kiss at least once. Just, just to, you know not to seem like it’s a new thing, right? I mean-”

Lena couldn’t finish the sentence when she felt soft lips on her own. It was everything. Each had a fantasy what it would feel like kissing the other but reality was much, much, much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it or not in the comments and if you're wondering about Hungary I link two (2) youtube videos for you to watch.  
> IMPORTANT! One of them is in english the other one is NOT in english.  
> ENGLISH video: https://youtu.be/ufzj8FDpnrI  
> HUNGARIAN video: https://youtu.be/j7q0Y_JZMrg  
> What you hear is a poem (Vajda János - Nádas tavon) and I recommend it to those who would like to know what Hungarian sounds like.


	3. Chapter 3

It started with just the lips touching. It was just a peck at first. That turned into a kiss and from there it escalated quickly until they were having a full-blown make out session on Kara’s couch. Both women could tell it was not about pretending anymore. Maybe it never was. They could feel the feelings that the other tried to convey. It warmed both their hearts.

When the need to breath became apparent, Kara just moved her head so she could kiss down the actress’s neck. Lena enjoyed the sensation (perhaps a little too much) but she knew they had to talk so she pulled her hands that were playing with the singer’s undercut at the base of her neck, down to her lap.

The breathless way she said the blonde’s name wasn’t enough to convince Kara to look up from the brunette’s sensitive spot on her right shoulder. The second try didn’t fare any better although it did make the blonde reposition her lips. Right on the Luthor’s own lips. They continued to make out until Lena remembered why she started to pull back. She broke the kiss and put a hand on the musician’s chest to keep her at a distance.

„We need to talk about this, Kara. We can put it off but it would be just awkward.”

The only reply she got was an unintelligible mumble.

„Please, darling. I know this means something to you, I felt it. And I know for sure that it would be better if we talked things through.” pleaded the actress.

The blonde decided to be bold just like with the kiss. „I like you. I like you so much, Lena. I like to spend time with you, I like to make you smile or laugh. I like to make you happy. I love when you come to the studio just to hang out, I like that you share your problems with me even if you know I can’t help you. I love how much you like my friends and sister. I like you and I would give anything and everything just to get the chance to take you out on a real date.”

„You just had to ask me or talk to me, Kara.” smiled the brunette with tears in her eyes. „I like you too, you know? I was so scared when I started to get to know you because I knew I could easily fall in love with you. I can’t say I love you yet but I’m falling.”

„So… so if I asked you out on a date tomorrow, would you say yes?” grinned the musician now.

„Of course, yes. Just say when and where.”

„How about this? You stay the night and we talk about this a bit more then tomorrow I take you out on a real date?”

„Miss Danvers, are you trying to take me to bed?” joked the brunette knowing that the singer wouldn’t do anything she wasn’t comfortable with.

-0-

It took them another four months to say I love you. Before going to their first date they called Cat to tell her the news hoping it would shock the agent. What wasn’t expected was the blonde woman’s scream of ’finally’ on the other end of the line.

Thankfully it wasn’t too big of an adjustment as they were ’dating’ for a few weeks before that. Nothing really changed they just added the kissing and other not so PG things to the list they could do. They started to post pictures of and with the other on social media and the press loved the couple. They spent most of their free time with each other.

It happened on a Saturday night. They would spend the weekends with each other in one of their homes. The actress and the blonde was in Lena’s house just hanging out. Krypto was with them of course. They were lazing around, Argo’s newest album on in the background while Lena was reading instead of practicing her lines and Kara was playing with her dog when Lena looked up and smiled at the sight. A thought crossing her mind and a feeling squeezing her heart.

„Darling.” when the musician glanced up she continued. „Can you teach me some Hungarian?”

That grabbed the blonde’s whole attention. She whipped her head up so fast her girlfriend wondered if she hurt herself.

„Why do you want to learn that language? It’s one of the hardest languages to learn and speak. Is it because of your new movie?”

„No, it has nothing to do with that.”

„Then what is it?”

„I just want to know some words. That’s all.” the brunette smiled as Kara got up and joined her on the couch.

„Do you want to learn cuss words? Because I’m not teaching them to you. At least not just those.”

„No, no. That thought haven’t even entered my mind.”

„Then what do you want to know?” asked the blonde still a little wary.

„How do you say ’I love you’ in Hungarian?” the brunette’s eyes never left Kara’s.

„Oh, that’s easy. It-” Kara stopped when the words fully registered in her mind. „You… you mean that? You love me?”

„I’m in love with you, Kara Danvers.” grinned the actress at the stunned short-haired girl.

„I’m in love with you too, Lena Luthor.”

-0-

„Hey, Lena! Wait up!” called a voice when she was getting in the elevator. Lena knew that voice, it was James. She didn’t like him all that much. He was always trying to talk to her and followed her everywhere she went when she was in the studio. He still had that weird vibe he had when they first met. It was interesting to note that his sister, Kelly was a sweetheart and now one of her best friends. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she saw her every Sunday for dinner as she was seeing Alex and as the Danvers sister’s girlfriends they were obligated to attend the family dinner. He, on the other hand could not for the life of his understand that she was Kara’s girlfriend. He tried to ask her out at least six times in the eight months she was around Argo.

„James”

„Hi. How are you? How’s your day going?” James tried to smile charmingly but Lena wanted to vomit just looking at his face.

„It’s going.” she would talk about her day with anyone else just not him. An utter stranger would be better than him.

„Are you here to hang out? You seem to come round more often than you used to. Does that have a cause? I met you when I was the only one in the building.” his voice was full of hope as he asked the last question. Lena didn’t know Kara was already in the gym on the second floor when she was looking for her just a few weeks ago and she run into him when he was leaving.

Before she could answer the doors opened on the fifteenth floor and she swiftly stepped out and tried to find someone, anyone to save her. Luckily Alex was just around the corner and she all but run to her girlfriend’s sister. The auburn haired Danvers knew about the James situation but the other two was left in the dark. Neither wanted to tell Kelly an Kara about his attempts. 

„Woah, what’s the rush?”

„James.”

„Oh, now I get it. What was it this time? You look good but would look better with someone by your side?”

„No, and I still don’t know how he didn’t see Kara next to me on the red carpet. Today he implied that I ’come round more’ and he hinted that it had to do with him being here.”

„God, if you don’t punch him, I will.”

„Don’t worry about him, I can handle it. Now where’s your sister?”

„She’s in the gym, as usual. But why are you looking for her?” Alex rolled her eyes at the thought of Kara working out in the middle of the day.

„We’re hosting game night and I want to know where it will be and what we’ll be playing.”

„You could have asked her that in a text.” the older woman didn’t understand her.

„Yes, but I was hoping she would be in the gym and I could watch her work out.” winked the brunette.

„You mean drool over her working out.”

„I would never deny that pleasure from myself. Your sister could get me to do ANYTHING when she lifts those weights in a sports bra if you catch my drift.” smirked the brunette. Just the image of Kara was enough to get her hot. But Kara working out? She was burning up.

„Disgusting.” was Alex’s answer as she walked away.

-0-

The moment Lena got to the gym she had a bad feeling but she didn’t pay it any mind. She was about to look for her blonde girlfriend in the locker room when she collided with something or rather someone.

„You don’t have to follow me here just to catch a glimpse of my rocking body.” a smug James Olsen was towering over the actress in nothing but basketball shorts. His body was far from Kara’s and quite frankly wasn’t something she would touch with a ten-foot pole.

„No, thanks. I’m looking for Kara. Alex said she would be here.”

„Oh no, she already left. But you could stay and be my cheerleader while I go and lift those weights.” James gestured to the weights Kara probably left behind.

„Ew, no thanks.” Lena did not want to witness his work out rutine. She just turned around and headed to the elevator. At least she would have but James snatched her right hand at the last minute. The hold was tight and it hurt the brunette. She tried to shake it off but it was not successful. James harshly pulled her into him and then turned her around.

„You can’t say no to me forever. You gotta give me a chance, Lena. I know you want to. Just say yes and I let you go.”

When she didn’t say anything just started to squirm harder to broke out he grabbed her face and kissed her forcefully. Her tears went undetected.

„The fuck you doing?” an angry feminine voice broke the liplock. Lena knew that voice well after all it belonged to her girlfriend.

„Can’t you mind your own business for once, Kara? Lena was going to finally agree to a date with me. I have been trying for months.”

„You what?”

„Yes, can you believe she kept denying me? And then just now I knew she came here to watch me train and she thought I was buying it when she said it wasn’t because of me that she visited the studio a lot more lately. So I did what I had to do and I kissed her.” James was thinking it would go over well with the blonde to tell her the events leading up to this.

„You forced her?” Kara was past angry, she was furious. She ran into Alex, who told her that Lena was looking for her in the gym. She did not think this would be the scene she was walking into but she was really glad she came in when she did. Lena was slowly making her way to Kara after finally beeing free from the man’s clutch. Silently sobbing.

„Well I wouldn’t say force. I just had to pull h-”

He couldn’t even finish. Kara punched him so hard he blacked out as soon as he fell to the ground. Kara didn’t care about him and immediately went to her girlfriend and held her softly while whispering soothing words in her ear. When the brunette calmed down they went up to the studio and informed Nia, Alex, Kelly, Brainy and Winn what happened. It was a collective decision to kick him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn' think it would turn out like this but whatever it happened. If you're wondering I love you is 'SZERETLEK' in Hungarian.
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you liked, leave me kudos and comment if you want me to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing that greeted Cat when she answered the door was one Lena Luthor with tear stained cheeks and puffy, red eyes. She was standing next to Kelly who smiled apologetically at the blonde. The agent couldn’t phantom what the problem was. Has someone died? Was someone arrested… again? When she couldn’t recall having heard of anything that could trouble the youngest Luthor she asked the source herself. She did not expect the answer.

„She left me.”

„What? Who? Lena what are you talking about? Who left you?”

„Kar-” she was cut off by another sob as fresh waves of tears streamed down her face. „She pack-packed her stuff together a-a-and left our- the house.”

„Lena would you calm down, for fuck’s sake. She didn’t leave you!” Kelly was frustrated. Lena was crying for about two days now not having stopped since Kara walked away. She had enough.

„Yes, she did! Our- The house feels so empty without her and her stuff. I miss falling over her shoes in the doorway, I miss her singing when I cook, I miss hearing her laugh and I miss seeing her smile. I miss her!” the thoughts brought fort a wave of sadness and the actress couldn’t stop the tears.

„Oh my god. You dramatic idiot! She didn’t leave you! She left-” Lena cut in before Cat could say anything else.

„See? Even you admit it. She left me.”

„As I was saying. She didn’t leave you. She went on a world tour. How come you didn’t know about this? I thought you spoke about everything regarding the band?” asked the agent from Lena, who by now managed to stop crying at least.

„I knew! I still miss her! She’ll be touring for 8 months, Cat! 8 months! And then another 6 in America. It’s been two days and I’m dying without her. What am I gonna do?”

After the whole fiasco with James the band was left without a guitarist as Kara couldn’t always play while singing especially when, on the few occasion she had to play on the piano, so they held auditions. The band invited Kelly, Winn, Brainy and Lena to judge with them seeing as they would spend almost as much time with the new member as the three girls would.

The first to audition was Mike who was okay, not good or great just okay. He wasn’t really what they were looking for with his lack of talent. The thing that decided for them was how he tried to constatnly flirt with Kara even after she made it clear that she was not interested. Then came a Mxyptlk named man. He wasn’t very good either and nobody could pronounce his name. The third to try was William who was better than the first two and James combined but they just couldn’t fit him in the group. There were two others but they weren’t good enough to get invited to a practice.

After the poor outcome of the auditions the band almost lost all hope for finding someone when Lena remembered her long time friend, Andrea Rojas, who was talented and driven and recently disbanded. She gave her a call and the brunette readily agreed to an audition. Needless to say she was exactly what Argo needed and she clicked with everybody in the tight-knit group. 

After Andrea’s introduction James was jealous and nursing a bruised ego so he wrote a post on social media about how the band treated him very badly from the moment Lena appeared, asking his fans to stop following Argo and instead focus on his new band called The Guardian. He wrote about Lena’s love for him and Kara’s jealousy (the complete opposite of the events). Cat for her part couldn’t swallow what he did to the actress and asked the building management for the films from the gym’s camera. She then leaked it to one of her reporter friends. The man was lucky enough Lena didn’t press charges. The brunette thought it was punishment enough that his band couldn’t even stay together long enough to record a debut song. Since then he fell off the radar even his sister didn’t know anything about him. Argo, on the other hand seemd to blow up overnight. More fans, more success, more recognition. It wasn’t just Lena Luthor’s girlfriend anymore, it was Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers from Argo. Seems like Karma’s a bitch.

It was a year and a half after the ’James-incident’. Lena and Kara have been together for 2 years and 2 months, living in a house just outside the city with a big garden for Krypto to run around and Alex and Kelly just 20 minutes away.

„What the rest of us do. Wait and go on with your life as best as you can.” Kelly spoke quietly having learned her lesson dating Alex for nearly 3 years and having married her just a little over a year ago.

„That’s just pure torture. I don’t have anything to do!” complained the actress. Suddenly she whipped her head up and stared at her agent. „Cat? Could you look into some upcoming movies for me? Pretty please? Just to get my mind off of her.”

„What do I get if I find you something?” bargained the blonde.

„I’ll stop complaining about missing Kara?”

„Good enough for now. Let’s start. Kelly you’re helping me.”

-0-

„Cat. I have been working like crazy for the past three months to get my mind off Kara. I want a few days or even weeks off. I’m not in the mood to film outside the States.”

„Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t think I asked you. You can rest there while also doing your thing.”

„Cat. Cat! CAT!” yelled the actress at the blonde when she didn’t look up from her phone.

„What?”

„I’m tired. I don’t want to go.” whined the brunette.

„Sorry, can’t stop it now. Besides Kelly will go with you. You like her, no?” she didn’t even wait for her response before continuing. „Perfect, your plane is scheduled to 5 pm. Which means you should arrive around 1 pm.”

„Ugh, you are impossible.”

„Yes, yes I am. Now go and pack your things.”

„I don’t even know what to pack and for how long. You wouldn’t give me any details.”

„I would say to pack clothes for whatever weather and as for how long is up to you. It could be for a day or a week or even 5 months.” smirked the blonde agent knowingly.

„That does not help me.” said the confused actress.

„It will. Now shoo. I have things to do as do you.”

-0-

„Welcome to-”

„Hey, Lena! We’re here!”

„- the weather is lovely and sunny. Enjoy your time in -”

„Lena? Did you hear? Lovely and sunny. I couldn’t ask for better.”

„Did you really have to do that? I’m gonna find out where we are as soon as we’re off this plane.”

„No you won’t.”

„What do you mean, Kelly?” Lena was understandably wary.

„Turn around and close your eyes. I’m gonna blindfold you.” answered the older woman with a smile.

„Oh come on. What is so important I can’t know where we are?” complained the brunette as she did as asked.

„You’ll see in time. Now turn back around so I can lead you out.”

-0-

They were in the cab for about 40 minutes when they came to a stop. Lena didn’t hear the sound of the city. She wasn’t even sure which country she was in and that unsettled her. Kelly grabbed her hand and led her somewhere. She could feel the sun on her skin and the wind tickling her. Her hand touched overgrown flowers and grass. What the hell? She was just about to ask what was happening when Kelly stopped them and turned her around.

„I’m gonna remove the blindfold. Keep your eyes closed for a bit so you don’t hurt them, okay?”

„Yeah, sure. Are you gonne tell me what’s up?” asked the actress as she felt Kelly loosen the cloth.

„No, but you’ll find out soon.”

She heard some rustling but didn’t think much of it. She counted the seconds in her head and when she deemed enough time passed (about 2 minutes), she opened her eyes.  
What she saw was endless fields of flowers and grass arching to the sky. Some tree here and there but other than that nothing. It was beautiful. The wildflowers flowed with each other, fitting together like Legos. She turned around to search for Kelly but the sight in front of her brought tears to her eyes.

There in the middle of the field about 2 feet from Lena knelt the love of her life with a ring held out in front of her, toward the actress. Then she did the unthinkable: she asked the brunette to marry her in (a little broken) Irish.

Lena could not controll her emotions. Kara remembered what she told her about her childhood and the story of a field much like this being her mother’s favourite. She was sobbing while trying to say yes as much as she could. Of course she wanted to marry her. In the end she chocked out a yes loud enough for Kara to hear. The blonde’s smile widened and she stood up and hugged Lena to her letting her calm down. When she put the ring on she couldn’t help the kiss she left on the finger. 

„I love you so much, Lena. I’ll always love you.”

„I love you too. I didn’t think loving someone this much was possible until you came into my life. I love you.”

„God, you two are sappy as hell!” their moment was interrupted by Alex’s voice cutting through the air.

„Babe, let them be. Do you want me to remind you what you were like after I said yes?” that shut up the older Danvers. „We’re happy for you guys.”

„Yeah, welcome to the family officially, Lena.” Alex pulled her sister and her sister’s now finacé into a hug. „Now you just have to tell mom. She wil be delighted. I think she loves Lena more than me.”

„Yes, call Eliza and also Cat. She had to pull a lot and I mean a lot of stings to get this done.”

„Okay, okay. After that we can brainstorm how to break it to the fans.”

„Oh, I got the whole thing on video.” smirked Alex. „From the moment you brought the ring to Lena saying yes.”

„Perfect. Now, dear fiancé of mine, what would you like to do?” asked Kara as she turned to Lena.

„Why don’t we inform your mother of our engagement, then celebrate it with our friends?”

„Good thinking, future wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Thanks for reading. If you liked it leave kudos or leave a comment.
> 
> I'm really sorry for the wait, uni is kicking my ass.
> 
> I'm thinking that the next chapter will be an epilogue so be ready if it is the last chapter. I don't know when I'll have the time but I try and not take too long.


	5. Epilogue

„Hello and welcome to Talk. I’m Cassidy and I’ll be your host tonight. We have some important things to discuss such as women in power and later Doctor Amelia Mueller will be joining us to talk about free therapy for depressed teens and adults alike. We also have two special guests here with us.” the host was a 30-something woman with long platinum hair and green eyes. Her smile was big and warm. „We are absolutely thrilled to have them on the show and ask them about their carriers and their views on important topics like emmigration and the LGBTQ+ community in today’s society. Please welcome Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers.”

The pair walked out to a huge applause. They were holding hands, smiling and waving with their free hands at the audience. The actress wore an elegant black dress with six-inch heels while Kara was in a charcoal fitted suit. The blonde waited until Lena was seated to sit aswell.

„Hello.”

„Hi.”

„Welcome! So good to see you. Last time one of you were here was over three years ago.”

„I know, we’re sorry. Life kinda kept happening but we’re here now.” said Lena with a kind smile.

„Yes. Now let’s get to it.”

The next 25 minutes were spent talking about the most pressing questions. When it was almost over Cassidy suddenly changed the conversation to everyone’s surprise.

„I know that your time here is almost up but I also know a lot of your fans would be quite upset if I let you go without pestering you about the details of the wedding. So have you started planning the big day yet?”

The couple was taken aback. They weren’t informed that there would be questions about their wedding but with a glance at the other they knew that it was okay to humour the host.

„We started it and it’s going quite well. It helps that my sister got married not so long ago so she and her wife can help.”

„We all saw your proposal, Kara. I have to say it was romantic and very beautiful. When did you come up with that?”

„Yes, I’m curious about that too.” said Lena with interest in her eyes.

„Well Lena always talked about her childhood in Ireland with such fondeness that I kind of knew right away I would pop the question over there. When I found out the tour would lead us to Dublin I knew I couldn’t pass up on that chance.”

„Wow, what a fascinating story. Will you be documenting the wedding too? I mean with the proposal being recorded by your sister.”

„We do think it would be monumental for LGBTQ+ youth to see that they can have a happily ever after but we don’t know how we’re gonna do it. Perhaps a full-lenght video of the whole thing, perhaps just snipets. We’ll see.” laughed Lena.

„Can I ask you some more random questions about the wedding?” asked the host still not letting the topic go.

„Sure.” nodded the blonde warily.

„Have you decided on the music to the first dance?”

„I want something from Little Mix just because Lena absolutely loves them.” smiled the musician when the actress rolled her eyes.

„I’m from Ireland they’re from England. We’ve met multiple times, I like hanging out with them. Sue me for liking their music too. Also, I told you, you could record something and have it played at the wedding, you were the one who refused.”

„I see you haven’t picked it out yet. Maybe then you could tell me who’s getting an invite?” pried the blonde host.

„Well as some people know Kara played soccer for quite some time so she knows a lot of players. Of course we can’t invite all of them but those who are closer to us definitely will get invited.” answered the brunette woman.

„Anyone specific? Someone we, the outsiders could identify?” pressed Cassidy.

„Well I’m quite close with Ash, Tobs and other UNC alumnis from my college days. Through them I gained some very good friends in CP, Pinoe and Kriegy of course. I was able to attend a few of their matches since the proposal so I already invited them so to speak.” Kara smiled fondly as she thought of her friends who quickly became Lena’s friends too.

„I’m not familiar with them and I’m sure our audience members don’t know them either. Why don’t you tell us their names, like real names?” complained the green eyed woman

„If someone doesn’t know who they are then it’s not my duty to give them their biography. Those, who watch and support women’s football or as you say soccer, know them. It’s that simple.” the blonde singer was getting riled up with the host. 

„Okay. Last question coming up. Is it safe to assume the other members of Argo will be there too?”

„Yes of course. We couldn’t do it without them there. They are part of our family.” assured the actress sensing her wife-to-be’s anger.

„It seems our time is up. Thank you so much for being here and for being such good sports with all the last minute interrogation. Have a nice night ladies and good luck with the planning!”

The pair left with a thank you completly exhausted after the lengthly interview and the draining personal questions thrown at them. They couldn’t wait to get home and relax after this with a glass of wine while cuddling on the couch with Krypto.

„I don’t think it was nice of us to lie to Cassidy like that.”

„Kara, she tried to pry information out of us about OUR wedding. I’m not gonna tell her we already have everything planned and it will be held in two weeks from today.”

„Two weeks, huh?” grinned the older woman as she slid her arms around the shorter brunette’s waist. „Can’t believe it’s almost here. I cannot wait to be able to call you my wife.”

„The feeling’s mutual, darling.” Lena pecked Kara’s lips before she went into the bedroom to change out of her dress.

-0-

The wedding was perfect and the newlyweds couldn’t be happier. The party after the ceremony was in full swing with heartfelt laughs and intoxicated people dancing everywhere. The couple was ready to leave and enjoy their two weeks of honeymoon and after that the two weeks of vacation with Alex and Kelly.

„Can we leave now? I want you all to myself.” whined the short-haired musician.

„Yes, let’s go. We do have a plane to catch.”

The blonde happily sprung to her feet and held out her right hand to her wife. „Come on, Mrs. Danvers, time to leave.”

„You haven’t stopped saying that since we exchanged ’I do’. When will you drop it?” Lena rolled her eyes even if she found it cute.

„You’re my wife. I can’t stop now.” grinned the blonde cheekily at the brunette as she helped her into the waiting car before she got in herself.

-0-

They spent the honeymoon on a private island and then met Alex and Kelly in Hawaii to enjoy two weeks of shared vacation with their sister-in-law’s. The couples went on double dates and spent half the time together on the beach and exploring. Every night was spent watching movies or playing board games. It was exactly how they hoped their life’s would turn out: relaxing with the love of their life by their side, having a family they could count on, being loved by aforementioned family, dreaming of the future with the people they love the most.

The media was all over them. They always tried to come up with something juicy about the pair and the people closest to them. One time they made front page with an alleged divorce which couldn’t have been further from the truth. After that the press stated one of them cheated. The pair just laughed and cuddled closer while they read the article about it. Nothing could tear them apart, they trusted and respected each other.

-0-

Lena was woken by the smell of coffee drifting into the bedroom. She hummed a low and slow melody while sitting up. She streched her back and arms as she took in her surroundings. Kara was probably preparing breakfast for them. She rose up and went around with her morning routin.

Upon entering the kitchen the actress noticed two things. For one Kara had already finished making their food. Second she saw her wife’s crinkle as she read some article. The brunette didn’t recognize the paper so it had to be Hungarian. 

„What’s wrong, love?” asked the younger woman. She stepped behind Kara to look at the article and maybe try to understand it but her wife hurriedly tossed it aside. She then smiled sweetly at the brunette and turned around in her embrace.

„Good moring! How did you sleep?”

„Kara. What’s going on?”

„What? Nothing. Everything is fine.” the blonde couldn’t lie for the life of her. Lena saw right through her.

„Then you wouldn’t object if I read the article that you were staring at, would you?” she lifted one eyebrow at the blonde and when she saw the singer gulp she knew she won the battle.

„Really, Lena. It’s nothing. It doesn’t matter.” Kara was trying to convince the other woman but she wasn’t very effective.

„Darling.”

„It’s just some stupid fitnessguru in Hungary.” sighed Kara. „He said something about how it was the women’s fault if the husband cheated cause after childbirth they didn’t lost weight soon enough and they are not attractive anymore.”

Lena didn’t know if she should be angry or scared. On one hand she felt horribly angry that such sentence could leave someone’s mouth deliberately and she could see Kara was just as angry if not angrier. On the other hand the thought of this being true haunted her.

„Lena, you know it’s not true, right? You know I would never leave you. I think you are the most stunning woman I’ve ever met. I love you with my whole heart. I will always love you. I fall so deeply in love with you every day that I can’t stop now. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop falling in love with you.” Kara kissed her wife passionately trying to convey her feelings.

„I love you too so much, Kara. I love you even more each day.”

„Come, let’s wake Lori so we can start the day like a family and then maybe we could go to the zoo.”

„I’d like that and I’m sure Lori would too. We could invite Alex, Kelly and Jayden.”

Jayden was Alex and Kelly’s 8-years-old boy. They adopted him when he was just 1 year old. Their 6-years-old daughter, Lori absolutely adored him. He had brown hair and chocolate brown coloured eyes. He also had a dimple on his left cheek that showed whenever he smiled. Lori was evey bit like Lena only her eyes were just like Kara’s, deep baby blues.

They spent the day just like they planned it out with their family in the zoo. Fortunately when they got home Lori was tired enough to go straight to bed.

„Today was a great day. I hope it will be like this forever.” grinned the musician.

„Now, now darling. We both know that it’s gonna change soon. This little thing is almost here if all is going according to plan.” gestured Lena at her protuding belly.

„Yeah, I can’t wait. just over 5 weeks to go. I’m so excited.”

„You better be. We can’t stop now.”

„No, we can’t stop now. I never want to stop being this happy and making you and our family this happy.”

„I don’t want to stop either.”

They can’t stop now. Now that they have everything they ever dreamt of. Happiness, love, family, a home and a bright future of raising two amazing kid and growing old together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry for any mistakes. If you liked it leave me comments or kudos. If you have any questions about the story feel free to contact me.


End file.
